


Bad Break Blowjob

by annabeth



Series: i can't believe i wrote emetophilia [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bad Sex, Drunk Sex, Hung Otabek, M/M, Post-WTTM, Underage Sex, a smidge of emetophilia, first time blowjobs, fucked up blowjobs, gagging/puking, otayuri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-26 22:03:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12067848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annabeth/pseuds/annabeth
Summary: Yuri tries too hard to deepthroat Otabek, whose dick ismuchbigger than is good for a first time blowjob.





	Bad Break Blowjob

**Author's Note:**

  * For [voslen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/voslen/gifts).



> Written for [nsfwyurioweek](nsfwyurioweek.tumblr.com) on Tumblr, day 7, free day!
> 
> I should be more ashamed of this than I am, honestly. But certain people on Tumblr encouraged me. :P
> 
> Totally enabled by [Voslen](http://voslenonice.tumblr.com)! Thank you for the courage!

Yuri is drunk. He is so drunk. The banquet was too long, but there was plenty of liquor and the only person even peripherally keeping an eye on Yuri had been Otabek, and his new best friend had been drinking just as heavily. So no one stopped Yuri from downing as much as he wanted.

That's probably why Yuri is currently clumsily molesting Otabek from the floor while Beka leans back on his elbows on the bed. He's so fucking drunk. He's trying to get Beka's jeans undone, all the while sweating to death in the next to nothing costume he wore for his Welcome to the Madness routine, but he has a case of drunk fingers and he's not getting very far.

"Yura," Otabek moans, and there's a hand in his hair, twisting the long blond strands around his fist. God. Yuri's so drunk he almost can't feel his fingers _or_ his toes.

" _Fuck_ ," Yuri cries, giving up on his hands. They're wonky and besides… he sits up on his haunches and sticks his face in Otabek's groin. He breathes in the sweat and musk, the tang of his cock that clings to him. He bites at the fabric with his teeth, hoping this will get him the prize he so desires, but that doesn't work either.

"Patience—"

"F-fuck that!" Yuri gasps, licking the denim. It leaves fuzz on his tongue and dries out his mouth. "I need more…" Yuri whimpers.

Otabek is apparently more coordinated than Yuri, because suddenly warm, large hands are cupping his face, gently nudging him away from his jeans. Beka unbuttons and unzips, and then lifts out his cock for Yuri's perusal.

Either Yuri is drunker than he thought, or Otabek has been concealing an anaconda in his pants. His vision wavers but he bravely runs a finger down Beka's shaft, and fuck, he feels like it takes all of his concentration to remember to trace the vein.

He's reminded of his own dick by a sudden, nearly painful throb, and Yuri's mouth opens on a silent utterance.

"H-how big, Beka?" Yeah, his mind is disconnected from his mouth. The brain-mouth interface just isn't online at the moment. He would never have asked this sober… he thinks.

"Don't worry about it," Beka murmurs, thumbs stroking over Yuri's cheekbones. "You don't have to do anything, Yura—"

Well, that settles that, doesn't it? Like he's going to be afraid. Of the biggest dick he's ever seen. God, Otabek is so hung it makes Yuri feel small in comparison, and he knows he's still growing, but he's also just above average. He's not small, even for fifteen. The only reason he's gotten away with the costumes he's worn this season is because his dance belt is perfectly sized.

Yuri's brain is rambling. He's too drunk, maybe, for this; he has the vague sense that if Otabek were more sober himself, he probably would be putting a halt to this. Beka's too noble for his own good.

"Just use your hands," Otabek suggests quietly. "There's probably hand lotion in the bathroom—"

"No," Yuri says firmly. _I can do this_. Otabek's hands are softly caressing down over his jaw and neck and back again, and Yuri realizes he didn't say that last part out loud. That's okay.

He stuffs one hand down the front of his leather pants, inside the dance belt, and it's useful because his junk is already situated pointing up so it doesn't need adjusting. He cups himself and groans at the feeling even as he lifts his head, shaking Beka's hands off, and opens his mouth.

"Start with your tongue," Beka advises. "Lick it a little first."

Yuri's thirsty. He drank so much liquor and oh, fuck, he's gonna be hungover because he didn't drink any water and now his mouth is like a desert.

"I need water," Yuri says plaintively, and all of a sudden Otabek's sitting up, leaning over and lifting Yuri. He kisses Yuri, and Beka's mouth is wet. He must have taken a drink just before this whole thing started—Yuri's still thirsty when Beka lets him go, but now he's manufactured some saliva and that ought to help.

He forgets all about Beka's advice the minute he gets his newly moistened lips near Beka's seriously enormous cock and his breath fans out over it, and Otabek moans, hips gyrating slightly. Yuri can't let that go; he opens his mouth again and covers Beka's cockhead with his lips.

He's never given a blowjob before, but he knows not to use his teeth, and he also knows that he's going to be a disappointment if he doesn't take it all.

Which, fuck.

Yuri takes as much into his mouth as he can and Otabek, also drunk off his ass, thrusts upward too fast, and it startles Yuri, whose hands are still too drunk to be coordinated. Yuri pulls off a little, tongue moving messily over Beka's length and up into the small space on the underside of Beka's dick.

Otabek is moaning and his hips are restless; Yuri figures this is perfect. He goes down again, trying to take more; he thinks of tricks he's heard about and tries to relax his throat, but he's never done this before—and he probably doesn't even have half of Otabek's cock in his mouth yet. Oh, he sucks at this.

The problem is, Beka must find it stimulating, because his hips come up, his back arches, and he jams his cock down Yuri's throat when Yuri's not prepared for it.

He gags. His throat spasms and his stomach heaves and he tries to yank away, but now Beka's hands are on the back of his head, holding in him in place. Tears start to run down his cheeks as he struggles for breath.

But Otabek isn't looking at him, when Yuri manages to get his watering eyes open. Otabek is collapsed on the bed, and he fucks Yuri's face again. Yuri can't—he's seriously—he can't fucking _breathe_ and oh, oh, oh _shit_.

Yuri gags again, over and over, unable to take Beka's dick down his throat. He finally manages to reach up and shoves Beka's hands away, before twisting his head away and oh, oh, God, he can't help it, he doesn't mean to—later he'll say it was because he was drunk—but he fucking pukes, vomit running down over his chin and onto his ripped exhibition shirt.

He retches and falls to his hands and knees, and all of a sudden Beka's next to him, face wretched as he pulls at Yuri's hair. It's probably too late for that.

Yuri's stomach heaves, but he doesn't bring anything else up, just stays there, breath raspy, wheezing as he tries to catch his breath and calm his stomach.

"Shit, Yura, I'm so sorry," Beka is saying, still sweeping his hair back.

Throat abraded and raw from the combination of Beka's cock and vomit, Yuri shakes his head.

"I think I'm done," Yuri rasps. "Help me up?"

"Into the shower," Beka agrees, getting Yuri to his feet. They stumble into the bathroom, and Yuri's a little sad that he can't get his shirt off without getting puke all over himself, so Beka has to come back with a pair of scissors and cut it open in the back, pushing it down Yuri's arms.

The shirt lands in the trash can and then Yuri gulps, gagging a little again.

"Beka, fuck—" he throws himself to his knees in front of the toilet and hurls again, stomach cramping and the muscles sore. Beka's there again, once again twisting his hair out of the way.

"It's all right, Yura," Otabek soothes, "it's nothing to be embarrassed about."

"I'm not—" he gags again but nothing comes up. "—not embarrassed." This is a lie. Yuri is mortified. The first time he tries to do something with Beka besides making out, and it's an unmitigated disaster. Someone has to clean the carpet in Beka's hotel room, and that makes Yuri feel guilty—it's not even his own room!

After a minute, he realizes that he's still kind of choking, throat working, but nothing else is coming up. He gets to wobbly feet and almost immediately passes out, woozy from all of that strenuous effort. Beka's there, though, steadying him, stripping him out of his pants and helping him into the shower.

Tomorrow, Yuri is going to have to do something extra special for Otabek. Though probably not a blowjob. He's not ready to try that again just yet. But Beka washes the vomit out of his hair, and helps scrub his body too.

"Fuck. I'm sorry, Beka," he says miserably. He cuddles close, and he knows he's so drunk, because he's nuzzling into Beka in the shower like Potya likes to do to him. It's too soft for an ice tiger like him, too delicate. Beka doesn't comment on that, though, just rubs his back.

"It's really all right," Otabek reassures him. "I was too overzealous. Besides, don't feel bad. JJ puked _on_ me, the first time he tried to suck me off."

Otabek has to be drunk, because he did not just admit to fucking JJ.

"You did _what_?" Yuri shouts, forgetting it's nighttime, forgetting his throat is raw, feeling like he might want to puke all over again.

"It was a long time ago," Otabek whispers. He wraps an arm around Yuri and manhandles him—gently—out of the shower. He dries Yuri like he might break, and then leads him back into the bedroom. "Lie down."

Yuri's so tired his eyes are closing without his volition, but he manages to peep at Otabek long enough to see his best friend—his lover? Are they lovers now?—clean up the mess.

He must be asleep after that, because he thinks he hears Beka moaning and the slick slap of wet skin against wet skin—like he's jerking off.

end.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me (helm-puppet-trash) on [Tumblr](http://helm-puppet-trash.tumblr.com)!


End file.
